mayathebeefandomcom-20200215-history
Beegood
Beegood is Violet’s father and one of the main antagonist of the 2018 3D Animation film, Maya the Bee: The Honey Games. He is Maya’s arch-enemies and father of Violet until she become best friends with both Maya and Willy. Personality Beegood is the games master of the Honey Games who invites the meadow insects to compete the games and the former of assistant of Team Tropolis. He is mean, arrogant, and dastardly who dislikes Maya and other meadow insects because Maya and her team mates want to compete on Team Tropolis in the Honey Games and he was very strict and vicious towards them. He is sneaky to make his daughter Violet to beat the meadow insects (even Maya’s team) in the games and he is plan to take the hive’s honey if Violet's team win. He also the father of Violet before she reforms to become best friends with Maya and Willy. In the Movie A royal messenger and master of the Honey Games, Beegood steps in and announces that after many years of being uninvited, they’re finally allowed to compete in the Honey Games in the city of Buzztropolis. Though everyone is at first thrilled, there is a slight catch: the hive must contribute half of their honey for the athletes’ health. Maya is surprisingly shocked in disbelief, Beegood warns her not to reject the offer, and The Queen therefore accepts the invitation, regardless of the consequences. On the opening of the games, Beegood announces to all the meadow insects are welcome to the Honey Games and he says that day four will be the final round of the games and will win the Honey Cup. * On day one of the games, the teams are tasked with a simple game of dodgeball. Things get off to a shaky start as Maya’s team are easily beaten, but as the challenge progresses, the fellow competition is having a fair bit of trouble, too. At the end of the task, the results reveal that Team Tropolis (Violet’s team) came first, but Team Poppy Meadow (Maya’s team) haven’t placed last. Beegood delivers the letter to the Empress and they got first before they will take all the hive's honey away. Later that evening when Violet then fakes an injury supposedly caused by, Beegood warns Maya that if she creates any further harm, she will be banned from the games. * On day two as Violet’s team tries their best to reach their goal whereas on the other hand, Beegood tells his daughter to pass the finish line to make Maya’s team lose. As both team captains reach their goals, it is revealed that Violet and her team came second and Maya’s team placed in third place. Violet apologizes to Beegood for not winning, and is reminded by her father not to disappoint again. Beegood was told by the Empress that his daughter will better not failed her. * On the last day as Maya’s team wins and the rest of Violet’s team come second, Beegood scolds his daughter for not winning the first place as he was disappointing. But the Empress was anger about Maya's team are gonna win. The night before the final showdown as Maya crashed and broke the Honey Cup by his daughter, Beegood is outraged by the chaos and damage Maya has caused, and expels her from the Honey Games forever. After reconciling with Willy and the team, Beegood proved that Maya would never come back to compete in the games and the Empress’s appreciation, but the Empress gives Maya a second chance to compete in the final, much to Beegood’s dismay. Desperate that Maya and her Team Poppy Meadow should lose, he tells his daughter Violet to take a shortcut along the route in order to win. When Violet’s team helped Maya’s team win to cross the finish line, Beegood was angry at his daughter for not winning again. He get betrayed and divorced by his daughter and Violet explains to everyone that she and her team cheated in the finals because Beegood told her so, and he was vicious that Maya’s team won the race as her daughter befriends Maya, but he got spit the ruby pollen by Barney. When the Empress declares that Maya’s team wins, Beegood denies the fact that Maya’s team have won, but he was told off by the Empress. At the afterparty as everyone is dancing and enjoying the party, Beegood was relieved of his duties. Trivia *He is the game master of the honey games. *He also the former right-hand man of Violet and Team Tropolis (even Violet's team) until they reform befriends with Maya, Willy, and Team Poppy. *He is the emotional type of abuser, he refuses to even speak to Violet when her team doesn’t come in first during the games. *After The Empress found out about his cheating, he is presumably punished and fired from his role as an assistant. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bees Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Maya the Bee films Category:Maya's Enemies Category:Insect Villains Category:Willy's Enemies Category:Mentors Category:Bosses Category:Parents Category:Fathers